Spore Wars
All official rules and development are here, this is the story and imperial log section. Every 20 min. can count as one turn, for the purpose of gameplay progression. Current Year: 101 (1 year=1 turn) Year Zero (please put the whole first era under here) Prologue (many billions of Earth years ago) Somewhere in deep space, between the Milky Way and Andromeda, inside a ship or station of some sort. The sound of a phone ringing is made twice. A really advanced computer screen comes on. The phone stops ringing. A high-pitch tone begins to sound. on the screen a message gets typed out, "There is no hope in the universe, it's time to wake up... ... we are alone again... ..." What sounds like a huge machine starts. The message continues, "... they have to wake up... again... ..." A huge planetoid object is flung across the blackness of space, lit only by the station. There are several of them. They fly towards the Milky Way galaxy near the speed of light. Once they get closer, they explode, into hundreds of comet fragments. The comets shoot all throughout the galaxy. The camera follows a single comet as it hurdles past a sun and slams into a planet. The message continues on, "... time to back to sleep... again... ..." The station shuts down, and the computer screen turns off. Years later, an ancient, space faring civilization is bent on extinction. These are the Omni, one of the most ancient of races in the universe. The Grox had destroyed colony after colony and all efforts to fight back were futile. But they had one last hope. A voice speaks, "All is lost! We can no longer save our people, but however, we can save others. Deploy the time capsules!" Millions of ships carrying advanced technology were scattered throughout the galaxy. Many were destroyed, but a few got away crash landing on many planets waiting to be found and have their contents opened millions of years later. One of these time capsules crash lands on a planet covered in moss and lichens in a system where sentient life has yet to form. Great Horned Dragon Empire: turn 1 New empire entry: 3x Federation Cruisers, unarmed 1x Federation Cruiser, armed 5x Unmanned probes $500,000, 15,000 steel, 2500 copper/gold, non-civilian personnel: 5 million Planets: Nierdro (Lithoe, homeworld), Stera (Anthaehor) Status: celebration at Kahhn City for first contact Story On the streets of a very large city, with lots of flying cars, and confetti flying around. People line the streets singing and cheering. At the base of a building resembling the forbidden palace, a huge marble statue of King Kahhn, pointing his sword at the sky, and the other hand holding a globe, stands. At the base of the statue King Kahhn is preparing to speak. To his left is green/red dragon with a 5-Star General's badge (Arckas, there are no 6-Star+ generals yet). To his right is a black/blue dragon wearing a monarch's outfit (Adam Jestico). "Citizens of Nierdro, citizens of the Kahhn Federation and of the Dragon Empire, this day marks the beginning of a new era of our existence. An era of hope, prosperity, and ever-growing power. Today, we have made contact, for the first time ever, with an alien race. Not just any alien race, another empire, like our own. Today, also, our empire has expanded to the stars, our pioneers of space travel have colonized the planet Stera. I owe a personal debt of gratitude to my fearless and noble armada, which is growing faster than ever. I owe my gratitude to General Arterius Arckas, my second in command. I owe my debt of gratitude to Adam Jestico, who has funded this Federation from the beginning. And above all, I owe my thanks to each and every one of you, for today, all of us here have made our success possible." Meanwhile an unmanned probe floated by deep space into another star system, it passed a gunship, which blasted it to pieces. Back in a space station somewhere, a military team was suddenly on the alert. An officer with two silver claws on his badge asked, "what just happened? Lieutenant Plocts?" "Our probe just got destroyed Commander Jestico," Lieutenant Plocts replied. "Find out what happened," Commander Warner Jestico said to everyone, "what's the last thing it saw?" "Sir, we are being hailed" A main screen turned on, on it was a rather odd looking alien. The creature began shouting in an unfamiliar language. "What's he saying?" Warner asked, "I want a translator in here now! Plocts, get Arckas on the line." Back on the planet's surface, a soldier pulled Arckas behind the scene. Arckas answered the message using a headset type device. "What's the emergency commander?" Arckas said in a quick, blunt, yet calm tone. "Not 10 minutes ago one of our deep space probes was destroyed, and we are in the process of translating a rather agitated alien message. We think they might be hostile, what do you want us to do?" Warner told him. "I'll inform the King, call me back when you translate that message commander." Arckas walked back up to King Kahhn, "sir, I think you ought to hear this," he whispered to him. Kahhn gave Adam Jestico the floor, then went back with Arckas. Meanwhile the message had been translated. "Put me back on," Arckas said, "put it on speaker. Is that message translated commander?" "Yes, playing it back now." "And who is this sending drones into our territory? You dare to challenge the might of the Berniki Empire? We will require the sum of 20,000 dollars for your intrusion, will you comply?" an alien voice stated. "Tell him no," Kahhn said. A few moments passed, the alien replied, "what?! perhaps a little persuasion is necessary..." "Well prepare yourselves, we're going back to war," Kahhn said with a snicker. A soldier shouted from the crowd, "Incoming!" "A little present for you... commander," the alien voice stated, then disconnected. A missile hit the capital building, the crowd scattered. Nothing followed. Later that day it was reported that the missile was a 1 in 100 chance dud. It was meant to be an explosive incendiary, big enough to destroy a whole building. The ship that launched it was hunted down and destroyed. Great Horned Dragon Empire: turn 62 Nierdro Planet Status Update 16655 City Housing units (pop: 4,996,500) 20000 Factories (1.5 mill pop use) (500 max for military), (can choose what they make, 5 gold/copper per turn, 10 steel per turn, $250 per turn) 350 making $87,500 per turn, 50 making 250 gold/copper per turn, 100 making 1000 steel per turn 16000 Construction Yards (2 mill pop use) (100 max for military) Stera Planet Status Update 12 City Housing units (pop: 3500) 46 Factories (3450 pop use) 46 making 460 steel per turn Remosus Planet Update 3 City Housing Units (pop: 600) 8 Factories (600 pop use) 8 making 80 steel per turn New Construction: 0x Bobcat IFV @ Cost: 100 steel, 20 gold/copper, $4,000 (all planetary) ea. 5 per Turn (all planetary) 0x B1C Heavy Tank @ Cost: 480 steel, 110 gold/copper, $4,000 (all planetary) ea. 5 per Turn (all planetary) 0x Infantry Shuttle @ Cost: 300 steel, 30 gold/copper, $8,000 ea. 3 per Turn (per shipyard) 0x Federation Cruisers, armed @ Cost: 1010 steel, 170 gold/copper, $60,000, 100 crew members (56 min.) ea. 1 Turn. 0x City Housing Units, @ Cost: 200 steel, 150 gold/copper ea. 1 Turn. 0x Factories @ Cost: 300 steel, 250 gold/copper, 75 workers ea. 1 Turn. 0x Shipyards @ Cost: 500 steel, 350 gold/copper, 125 workers ea. 2 Turns. New Researches: Recourses Update: (i will point out this new editing thing sucks, and when you copy/paste things, you get this crappy "code" thing) 3x Federation Cruisers, unarmed 72x Federation Cruisers, armed 500x B1C Tanks (starting force) 500x Bocat IFV 500x Infantry Shuttles 4x Unmanned drones $490,000, 47,820 steel, 22,480 copper/gold, non-civ personnel: 5 million (1,490,375 available), 180 Tech (1/colony/turn) Planets: Nierdro (Lithoe, HW), Stera (Anthaehor), Remosus (Vivenna) Story *on pause until combat complete* Admiral Arckas: A fleet of 72 Federation Cruisers approached a barren planet with a few structures on it. Within the lead ship, the re-assigned Admiral 1st Class Arckas stood in the center of the command bridge, "do they know we're here?" he asked. "I don't know sir," said an officer, "there is no major changes in the activity on the planet yet sir, so my best guess says no." "Alright," Arckas said as multiple screens turned on, each of different command decks, "commence the attack, Admiral Jestico, have your fleet move in from the north. Admiral Plocts, stay with me and provide suppressing fire for the infantry shuttles. Move out." Suddenly on the surface of the planet, machine-gun fire, lasers, and missiles lit the night sky. Shuttles began landing on the surface of the planet. As soldiers came out of the shuttles, they gathered up and began an invasion of the city. Sergeant Tyra Jestico: A group of soldiers ran into a factory type building. The soldier at the front signaled for troops to stop, and take cover. As they hid, a gunship flew over their heads and into the atmosphere. The soldier signaled for them to move forward and stay hidden, "Private, I want you to take 3 soldiers and clear those rafters." she directed him towards rafters and lofts overhanging the factory floor, "once you do that, get ready to provide covering fire while I take the other 6 of us and move onto the factory floor." There was about 30 or so soldiers running around on the floor. The soldiers all moved out, and the private signaled a clear. Tyra signaled for the other 6 soldiers with hr to move into position. They rushed into the factory and began opening fire with machine-guns. Two soldiers were in a team and set up a small laser cannon behind the lines. Within seconds the floor had been cleared. about 10 enemy soldiers were down, the rest had taken cover, and then moved off the floor. Tyra signaled for the squad on the rafters to move into the next room. "alright squadron, on me." she said quietly, then moved in a crouched position along the walls into the next room. As soon as they went in, enemy soldiers opened fire with handheld laser cannons and machine-guns. The soldiers quickly dove for cover. While the fire power of the enemy began to rip through the walls, another squadron had come in from the rear and taken them out. "building clear," a lieutenant shouted, "move into the shipyard." The squadrons joined up and moved through the factory floor into an adjacent building. They could see ships preparing for launch. "Alright," the lieutenant said, "here's the plan, you 8," he pointed to the other squadron, "you're going to run through the gunship hangers and plant explosives. the rest of us are going to act as a distraction and provide suppressing fire, let's go." The other sergeant ordered for them to move out and as they jumped into a hanger, they ran towards a gunship and planted a timed explosive. As they prepared to move on to the next, the enemy caught them and began to open fire. They ran from the gunship with the explosives but had no other cover. They were all killed quickly, now all fire was being directed towards Tyra's squad. "New plan," the lieutenant began to say, suddenly he got hit and went down. "some-one, I need missile support 25 meters north west of my position, now, over" Tyra shouted into her headset. "Roger, two hydrogen incendiary missiles inbound on your co-ordinates." some-one said through the headset. "25 meters?!" a soldier said. "Fall back now!" Tyra shouted as she pulled the soldier up and began to fly back. Just as they cleared the shipyard, two missiles came flying in faster than the eye could see. They impacted, and the whole place went up in flames. "This is Sergeant Tyra Jestico, our numbers are down, and Lieutenant Galias is dead, we need to fall back, over" Tyra said. "Roger that Sergeant, this is Commander Jalaiko Athus, move out to our position following via satellite imaging. Congratulations on the promotion lieutenant." "Understood, Jestico out. Sergeant," Tyra said to the private she had directed to go onto the rafters earlier, "there's less of a chance we'll get spotted if we move separately, so you two, move out first, the rest of us will follow in groups of 3. Move out." High Commander Athus: "Commander, we are tearing the north of the city to shreds, hammer the west with as much siege as possible. Jestico out," Admiral Warner Jestico said through a headset. "Yes sir, Athus out. Commander Spaca, order your tanks to lay siege to housing structures on this side of the town," Athus said to Commander Spaca. "Yes sir," Spaca replied, "all tanks pick a city building and bring it down." Tanks began firing from the front lines, tower looking structures began crumbling to the ground. Admiral Arckas: Onboard the command deck of the GHD flagship an officer spoke up, "sir we are being hailed." "Put them on," Arckas replied. A screen came on, and a rather distraught alien appeared on screen, "this is Admiral 1st Class Arterius Arckas of the Great Horned Dragon Empire, we demand this planets unconditional surrender." "I assume you see I have no choice," the alien said back, "as this is a civilian colony..." "No it's not," replied Arckas, "you have construction plants that are producing warships here." "That is necessary for our defense..." "No it's not," replied Arckas, "order your ships to the ground, and your troops to cease fire, or we will continue attacking." "Fine, it's done.." The screen went off. "All units, this is Admiral Arckas, the enemy has surrendered, discontinue firing, over." *unpause Great Horned Dragon Empire: turn 101 Nierdro Planet Status Update 16655 City Housing units (pop: 4,996,500) 20000 Factories (1.5 mill pop use) (500 max for military)350 making $87,500 per turn, 50 making 250 gold/copper per turn, 100 making 1000 steel per turn 16000 Construction Yards (2 mill pop use) (100 max for military) Stera Planet Status Update 12 City Housing units (pop: 3500) 46 Factories (3450 pop use) 46 making 460 steel per turn Remosus Planet Update 3 City Housing Units (pop: 600) 8 Factories (600 pop use) 8 making 80 steel per turn Daucarakas Planet Update (basis for conquered planets) 10 City Housing Units (pop: 2000) 5 Factories (375 pop use) 5 making $1,250 per turn 5 Shipyard (625 pop use) New Construction: 0x Bobcat IFV @ Cost: 100 steel, 20 gold/copper, $4,000 (all planetary) ea. 5 per Turn (all planetary) 0x B1C Heavy Tank @ Cost: 480 steel, 110 gold/copper, $4,000 (all planetary) ea. 5 per Turn (all planetary) 0x Infantry Shuttle @ Cost: 300 steel, 30 gold/copper, $8,000 ea. 3 per Turn (per shipyard) 0x Federation Cruisers, armed @ Cost: 1010 steel, 170 gold/copper, $60,000, 100 crew members (56 min.) ea. 1 Turn. 0x City Housing Units, @ Cost: 200 steel, 150 gold/copper ea. 1 Turn. 0x Factories @ Cost: 300 steel, 250 gold/copper, 75 workers ea. 1 Turn. 0x Shipyards @ Cost: 500 steel, 350 gold/copper, 125 workers ea. 2 Turns. New Researches: Abstract Mathematics (20 TP's), finished Burst Fire Lasers (15 TP's), finished Cannon Batteries (25 TP's), finished Recourses Update: (i will point out this new editing thing sucks, and when you copy/paste things, you get this crappy "code" thing) 3x Federation Cruisers, unarmed 72x Federation Cruisers, armed 500x B1C Tanks (starting force) 500x Bocat IFV 500x Infantry Shuttles 4x Unmanned drones $3,772,500, 104,800 steel, 31,630 copper/gold, non-civ personnel: 5 million (1,490,375 available), 231 Tech (1/colony/turn) Planets: Nierdro (Lithoe, HW), Stera (Anthaehor), Remosus (Vivenna), Daucarakas (Lagra) Story *pause till battle complete King Kahhn walked through a flagship's corridors, "Ten hut! King on deck," Arckas said. "As you were soldiers," King Kahhn said as he walked into the bridge, "what's the situation with these bastards?" "This morning we intercepted a transmission between our enemies and an unknown neutral empire." "What was the context?" "Our enemies, arrogant as they were with us, have never met the other empire, they threatened them." "And have we located our enemy's home world yet?" "Yes sir, I don't think this is a battle we can win. We are outnumbered, and out of our league." "Too bad. We don't have a whole lot of options at this point." "Why couldn't we have just paid the money, a single ship is more expensive than that?" "It's not about money admiral, we are new to the galactic world, we have to send a message." "We are ready to jump to hyperspace, we await for your leave." "That won't be necessary." "Sir?" "I want to take place in this battle personally." "I must advise against that sir." "My decision's made, you're a fine leader Arckas, but as of yet, you lack the spirit of a true warrior. Lieutenant, take us out." "Yes sire," a lieutenant answered. The ship blasted away from the planet, and stopped in orbit of the planet Eutos (Thysea), "sir we are being hailed." "Put them on," Arckas answered. An angered alien appeared on screen. "What are you doing here? Leave now or we will be forced to blow your troublesome fleet to dust!" "This will be your only opportunity, surrender peacefully, and we will spare your lives," Kahhn replied. The alien laughed hysterically, then muttered something as the transmission ended. "Did we get a lock on the location of that feed?" Kahhn asked. "Yes sire," another lieutenant said. The screen changed to a satellite view of a building, taken form the ships. "Destroy that building," Kahhn said. A missile intercepted the structure, the whole building went up in an incendiary burst, "now quickly, they're disorganized, have infantry and armored planetary forces take root in the city streets. Bring the ships closer to the surface where their weapon ranges will be limited against us. It's time to show this galaxy what dragons are capable of." Dhragolon Empire: turn 1 New empire entry: 1x Dragon Cruiser, armed 3x Dragon Starfighter, unarmed 7x Unmanned probes $500,000, 15,000 steel, 2500 copper/gold, non-civilian personnel: 10,000 Planets: Ucharpli Status: Epiphany after discovery of Omni technology Story King Rustiagon Dralla is aboard the Dragon Cruiser at Spason City, a city flourishing with tall curved blue metallic buildings. Crowds surround cheering at the soon to be first king in space. It slowly levitates above the ground and rises higher and higher. Then it takes off into the distance. "The ship has departed the city with sucess, my fellow Brothers and Sisters," Dralla said. The ship continued for a few minutes speeding along with it Electron Lightspeed Engine. Then it enters the atmosphere of planet Pelietta. Dralla looks out the window with surprise. "Amazing! It appears that we are not the only life in this universe." He gazed upon fields of moss and lichens, but then spotted something very odd. It looked unnatural. He got closer and scanned the object. Then, he could see through the window, a crashed space ship. "What in Kray's name is that? It's some kind of...construct. We are not alone." Then suddenly, holographic text appeared on his on-screen interface. Jumbled letters appeared before him as it was broken and degraded. All of the sudden, he got the odd feeling that he somehow knew what the symbols were saying. He did not know how he knew and he was quite puzzled. He read the symbols to the best of his ability. "We...Omni...We...attacked...by Grox...killed us...no mercy...Left...time capsule...here...All is lost." Dralla continued reading. "Whatever you see here...take...it is...yours...Avenge us...Avenge us." The hologram then became too degraded and was no longer legible. Dralla was absolutely startled. He had no idea how to react. "Oh my! What is this? Attacking one another without mercy? What is that? I don't know how to describe it. Logically, this is not peace." Dralla said to himself. He knelt down in prayer. "Kray, enlighten us. Allow us to understand the meaning of this." All of the sudden, a transfer beam was triggered. The contents of the contruct appeared aboard the Dragon Cruiser which was a cache of technology. Dralla headed back to the Ucharpli with the alien technology and brought it before some scientists. "My Brothers, I have come across some intriguing items during my travels. We are not the only ones created by Kray," Dralla said. "Your Highness, I'm afraid I do not comprehend. Is it logical to believe that beings like us exist in this universe?" a scientist said. "That is my conclusion, Brother. I request that you analyze the objects that I have discovered," Dralla replied. After an analysis, the scientist came to a conclusion. "Your Highness, this is amazing. This device is capable of bending the very fabric of space itself. That means it is possible to travel across the stars in short periods of time. Our teams will reverse engineer it to incorporate it into our spacecrafts under construction." "Indeed that is excellent. Perhaps now, we Dhragolon can explore the stars to a greater extent." Meanwhile, a Philosopher named Renya Aknar had a dream. In this dream, an angel appeared before him. "Aknar, I hast come to warn thee." "I am listening to your words." "O Aknar, heed mine warning and spread it to thy fellow kin. The demon Uszaroth hath betrayed Kray and unleased a concept unknown to thy kin dubbed it "evil"." "I ask a query concerning "evil". I seek details." "Evil is everything that thee and thy kin art not." The angel went on to explain what evil is. "I have been granted a better understanding. I will proceed to warn my fellow Brothers and Sisters." After, Aknar went on to form the religion Renyanism, a branch of Jamzezism that calls for the eradication of all evil in the galaxy. Dralla adopted the religion and gave one last speech to his people before going on the next expedition. "My fellow Brothers and Sisters, it is logical that Uszaroth has betrayed Kray and unleashed evil upon the universe. Kray has come to us. He has enlightened us. It is our duty of us Dhragolon to proceed to clean the universe of this so-called evil. That is our destiny. Perhaps other civilizations exist out in the star ocean. Some of good nature like us and some of evil nature. It is logical we explore the sea of stars and attempt to find the root of all evil and destroy it once and for all!" The unmanned probes prepared to launch and traveled to many nearby systems preparing to contact any other civilizations. Dhragolon Empire: turn 2 Ucharpli Planet Status Update 10000 City Housing units (pop: 2,543,500) 10000 Factories (1.5 mill pop use) (500 max for military), (can choose what they make, 5 gold/copper per turn, 10 steel per turn, $25 per turn) 200 making $50,000 per turn, 150 making 750 gold/copper per turn, 150 making 1500 steel per turn 8000 Construction Yards (1 mill pop use) (100 max for military) New Construction: 5 unmanned probes and 1 exploration cruiser. Captain Artachok Xurtag has volunteered to lead in the exploration cruiser. Will take 1 turn to complete. Resourses Update: 1x Dragon Cruiser, armed 3x Dragon Starfighter, unarmed 7x Unmanned probes $490,000, 14,990 steel, 2490 copper/gold, non-civilian personnel: 10,000 Planets: Ucharpli Status: Exploring All units except for the unmanned probes remained stationary at Ucharpli. The unmanned probes discover the Osmaria system and begin surveying a gas giant moon named Camerig. Meanwhile, another unmanned probe detects radio signals coming from the star named Stratus Centauri, more specifically from planet Duchanva. A Scientist back on Ucharpli says, "Intriguing. We have just spotted radio signals coming from another planet. No doubt these signals are of unnatural origin." "It seems a decodable message has just come in. I shall examine it now." The Scientist examines the message and finally makes out something. The message reads, "Hello...is there anyone there? We come in peace. We are called Sarkakion." "It seems that other civilizations are out there. This one seems to have good intentions. We must send an exploration cruiser to this system to examine it." Meanwhile, Dralla is quite fascinated with these discoveries. He says to himself, "Kray's warning did not come in vain. This civilization may be peaceful, but the next may not." Dhragolon Empire: turn 3 Ucharpli Planet Status Update 10000 City Housing units (pop: 2,543,500) 10000 Factories (1.5 mill pop use) (500 max for military), (can choose what they make, 5 gold/copper per turn, 10 steel per turn, $25 per turn) 200 making $50,000 per turn, 150 making 750 gold/copper per turn, 150 making 1500 steel per turn 8000 Construction Yards (1 mill pop use) (100 max for military) New Construction: 3x Transportation Ships will take 1 turn to complete New Research: Begun Studying Linguistics. Will take 1 turn to complete. Begun Deep Study of Theory of Relativity. Will take 1 turn to complete. Resources Update: 1x Dragon Cruiser, armed 3x Dragon Starfighter, unarmed 12x Unmanned probes $550,000, 14,800 steel, 5390 copper/gold, 1000 steel non-civilian personnel: 10,000 Planets: Ucharpli Status: Exploring Camerig is now claimed as a Dhragolon colony. Copper and steel was found on the planet in large amounts. Colonization efforts have begun. Captain Xurtag has moved to planet Duchanva and has established contact with the Sarkakion Empire. "Sir, we have recieved another radio signal," a crew member aboard Xurtag's ship said. "It appears to have the same patterns as the last coded signal we got." After decoding the message it finally read, "Greetings, alien. We come in peace." An image of several insects about one foot tall appeared on a hologram. Xurtag replied, "It is an honor to contact your kind." Dhragolon Empire: turn 56 Ucharpli Planet Status Update 30000 City Housing units (pop: 7,543,500) 10000 Factories (4.5 mill pop use) (500 max for military), (can choose what they make, 5 gold/copper per turn, 10 steel per turn, $25 per turn) 200 making $50,000 per turn, 150 making 750 gold/copper per turn, 150 making 1500 steel per turn 8000 Construction Yards (1 mill pop use) (100 max for military) Camerig Planet Status Update 10000 City Housing units (pop: 2,432,500) 10000 Factories (1.5 mill pop use) (500 max for military), (can choose what they make, 5 gold/copper per turn, 10 steel per turn, $25 per turn) 200 making $50,000 per turn, 150 making 750 gold/copper per turn, 150 making 1500 steel per turn 8000 Construction Yards (1 mill pop use) (100 max for military) New Construction: Continued Construction on Ucharpli and Camerig New Research: Begun Research in Expanded Subatomic Physics. Will take 10 turns to complete Begun Research in Advanced Warp Drive. Will take 15 turns to complete Resources Update: 1x Dragon Cruiser, armed 10x Dragon Starfighter, unarmed 6x Transportation Ship 12x Unmanned probes $800,000, 20,000 steel, 8000 copper/gold, 3000 steel non-civilian personnel: 10,000 Planets: Ucharpli, Camerig Status: Exploring Xurtag continues to explore the far reaches of the galaxy. Suddenly, he stumbles across another civilization not recorded in the database after passing near planet Nierdro. He examined them with his scans. "Convergent evolution. It seems there others in this universe that reseamble us. But are these friendly, we shall find out." Xurtag prepares to dial a message to send to the Great Horned Dragon Empire. It reads as follows: "Greetings, foreigner. I am called Captain Artachok Xurtag. We are of peaceful origin. We are called the Dhragolon. Our kind would like to know more about your people as well as your philosophies. We have a ship outside your system so we are able to recieve your reply quite soon." Dhragolon Empire: turn 101 Ucharpli Planet Status Update 30000 City Housing units (pop: 7,543,500) 10000 Factories (4.5 mill pop use) (500 max for military), (can choose what they make, 5 gold/copper per turn, 10 steel per turn, $25 per turn) 200 making $50,000 per turn, 150 making 750 gold/copper per turn, 150 making 1500 steel per turn 8000 Construction Yards (1 mill pop use) (100 max for military) Talderon Planet Status Update 10000 City Housing units (pop: 2,432,500) 10000 Factories (1.5 mill pop use) (500 max for military), (can choose what they make, 5 gold/copper per turn, 10 steel per turn, $25 per turn) 200 making $50,000 per turn, 150 making 750 gold/copper per turn, 150 making 1500 steel per turn 8000 Construction Yards (1 mill pop use) (100 max for military) New Construction: Continued Construction on Ucharpli and Camerig New Research: Begun Research in Dragonrock Armor- will take 30 turns to complete Begun Research in Swarm Ionic- will take 50 turns to complete Resources Update: 1x Dragon Cruiser, armed 30x Dragon Starfighter, armed 5xDragon Dreadnought 9x Transportation Ship 12x Unmanned probes $1,800,000, 30,000 steel, 14000 copper/gold, 9000 steel non-civilian personnel: 10,000 Planets: Ucharpli, Camerig, Talderon Status: Exploring Since Xurtag first sent a signal to the GHD, no response has come. The Dhragolon also have colonized Talderon, discovering steel and copper. They have developed Steel 28, Ionic, Energy Shields and Telepathic Amplifier. An alliance with the Sarkakion has also been forged. The Berniki Empire has also been contacted who proved to be hostile. "Sir, we have a recieved a signal," said First Officer T'Chall "Translate it," said Xurtag. The signal translated as follows: "Oh great! Another intruder. Seriously, we do not need another alien on our territory. We are already at war." Xurtag questioned, "War?" "Yes, with the GHD Empire. Now leave before we blast your ship to pieces or launch a missile at your home city!" First Officer T'Chall said to Xurtag, "It is wise we call upon King Dralla to solve this matter. This alien seems...questionable." The ship turned around to head back to Ucharpli. Category:Stories Category:Projects